Lover's Touch
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Yao treasured Ivan's gloves because it reminded him of their past. However, when Ivan demands he do something indecent via webcam, Yao uses the beloved gloves for a different purpose?
1. Chapter 1

_Tick tick tick tick..._

In the quiet little room, the grandfather clock stood, counting down time with an insistent, annoying perseverance. With each tick of its second hand, it reminded China how late Russia was to their weekly meetings. With nothing better to do, he stared at the clock and watched as minutes passed before his very eyes.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

In the game of waiting, time stretched into eternity. After five boring minutes, China's gaze shifted back to the laptop and was greeted by a blank screen.

Russia still hadn't signed onto Skype.

Taking a deep, calming breath that came out as a weary sigh, China placed a hand over his eyes. In recent times, their hectic schedules and busy lives made it harder to see each other face to face. It wasn't unusual for them to go weeks or even months without meeting. So scarce was their physical contact that a mere brushing of fingertips ignited their need to immediately rut. In the privacy of their hotel rooms or in an empty office where someone could walk in, they went anywhere and used anything to slake their burning lust. Being apart was driving them insane. Luckily, the internet made keeping in touch easy. While it couldn't replace physical touch and real body warmth, they made do with its convenience.

They started off with emails before slowly graduating to instant messages. Then, half a month ago as the World Conference in Paris came to an end, Russia silently cornered him like he usually did. Similar to how a starving predator viewed its prey, sapphire eyes devoured the sight of him hungrily. Trapped with Russia's figure looming closer with each step, China's heart raced against his ribcage. But it was not fear that coursed through his veins.

It was excitement.

Methodically, Russia backed him up against the wall until not an inch separated their bodies. He could feel Russia's heated skin through his clothes and images of clashing tongues and sweaty limbs flashed through his mind. His gasp of surprise was closer to a moan of pleasure when Russia suddenly pressed a knee between his legs with just the right amount of pressure.

"Yao." China shivered from the way the other nation whispered his name, husky and full of promise.

Lowering his head, Russia placed kisses on China's cheek, his jaw line, the corner of his eyes- everywhere except where the older man wanted it. "It's been two months since I've last touched you, Yao." He undid China's tie, trailing his lips along the silken neck. "I've missed you."

"I-Ivan," China stuttered, his tongue becoming nothing more than a useless lump of meat in his mouth. Russia was getting better at seducing him...or more precisely, he was becoming weak to temptation. Already, he could feel his mind and body drowning in the pleasure he knew Russia could give him. He bit his lips, stopping a moan from escaping as Russia's thumb brushed tantalizingly close to his nipple.

Two months really was too long for the both of them. He missed the desperation he felt during the heady nights of tangled sheets and half torn clothes. He craved the sense of suffocation, the feel of Russia's heavy body mercilessly pounding him into the bed. But what he longed for most of all, was waking up in the middle of the night to find Russia's peaceful, sleeping face next to his. To be able to reach out and touch your loved one whenever you wished, it wasn't until they were torn apart and separated for forty years that China learned what a precious gift it was.

"I can't stand this anymore," Russia abruptly declared, crushing China's body in his arms.

The older nation didn't have to ask what Russia meant. A pretty pink colored his cheeks as he glanced down to stare at the hard, throbbing shaft pressing against his stomach. He gulped. Only the dead or chronically stupid wouldn't know what Russia had in store for them. Nervously, his eyes darted around the empty hallway and upon seeing no one wandering about, he gently tugged on the Russian's sleeves. "Ivan, i-it's difficult, I know, but if you can just hold on until we can just sneak into-"

"No, that's not it." Russia cut in. He held China by his shoulders and gazed desperately into his eyes- willing, imploring him to understand. "I hate how far apart we are. I hate how we only see each other once every blue moon. Then, when we do meet, the only thing we do is have sex. That's what our relationship has been reduced to, Yao. Fuck buddies. We don't talk anymore. I'm sick of it."

Wrapping his arms loosely around China's waist, Russia laid his head on the smaller nation's shoulders as if seeking respite. "We're neighbors, but we might as well be separated by an ocean. I miss you, Yao. I want to hold you, kiss you every single day."

Confused and a little worried by the other man's outburst, China ran a soothing hand down his back. "Ivan, I want the same thing, but what can we do? Our capitals are thousands of miles apart. Our country, our people always comes first...It's impossible."

Russia arms tightened around China's waist. "I know that. You don't need to remind me." He was quiet for a moment-China could practically hear the cogs turning in his head-before he hesitantly spoke again. "We can... do the next best thing."

"And what's that?"

"We can Skype."

Immediately, China stiffened. Russia sounded too innocent and nonchalant for his liking. That was never a good sign. "Why? What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I'm not planning anything~" Before China could begin struggling, Russia planted hard, wet kisses on the older man's skin. Lips trailed up from the slender collarbone to the curve of China's ears. "I just want to see you, hear your voice," Russia whispered, "It doesn't have to be every day, but just more than every two months."

This was a bad idea. Whatever Russia was planning was leading to some diabolical plot...China just couldn't remember why it was bad. He was having trouble gathering his thoughts. "Ivan, I don't know if-"

He moaned when Russia licked a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Please?" Russia panted, the plea warm and moist against his skin. "For me? For the sake of my sanity?"

China installed Skype.

Technology was not his friend. He missed the simple days, but for the sake of keeping up with the younger nations and to avoid the Century of Humiliation ever again, he adapted. He had no idea what Skype was, but it wasn't too hard to figure out (Thank the Heavens, Hong Kong returned).

In the beginning, it was a little awkward as if they were seeing each other for the first time. They talked about the weather, the economy-small, inconsequential things. Soon, however, China began to anticipate their meetings. Russia was right. He missed talking to him. Even though he wasn't the one that initiated it and in fact was reluctant to start Skyping, it seemed he became more excited than Russia for their so called weekly "dates". He wouldn't admit it, but he loved Russia's teasing and childish jokes.

Sometimes, the heavy burdens of the world wore him down. The false accusations, the unending social problems wound him up so tight, he'd forget how to laugh. However, no matter how bad things got, Russia always found a way to make him smile.

Thinking about him now, fondness tugged at the corner of China's mouth. Slowly, he pulled open a drawer. Inside, laid out with apparent care, was an old pair of leather gloves.

The gloves had seen better days. It was worn thin in places and some of the seams were coming apart. It long since lost its usefulness. Despite the rag-tag appearance, China gazed at it as if it was more precious than money and gold combined. He placed the gloves on the table delicately, his fingertips grazing the leather with affection. Old and ragged it may be, but it's sentimental values were priceless. To China, these gloves were filled irreplaceable memories of Russia during his Soviet days.

True, back then, Russia was not as kind or calm as he is now. They hated, they loathed. There was nothing but calculated manipulations between them. However, Fate was a funny thing. Time and time again, circumstances threw them together. Mockery grew into sincerity, bitter words changed into honeyed promises.

This heaviness in his heart, a sentiment Russia silently shared, was an indescribable feeling. It wasn't sadness, but neither was it discontent. If words had to be used, it would be oppressed nostalgia. Their time together wasn't all beautiful nor was it filled with undying love. In the centuries that they knew each other, only a decade- perhaps less- they felt what happiness was like in each other's arms. It was a sweetness that was like a blooming flower; its beauty only emphasized because it was short lived.

When he saw Russia throw out the gloves, he couldn't help but ask if he could have them. He wanted them as a reminder. Memories he had of Soviet Russia wasn't always sweet, but it didn't mean it was any less precious. That tiny moment of clarity, of contentment buried among the bitter years made what they shared that much more important and dear to him.

The other nations called him cold or unfeeling. He'd never let them know he carried the gloves with him wherever he went. If anyone knew his secret, they would call him a sentimental fool for wanting a little piece of Russia by his side because he missed the dreams and aspirations they once shared.  
_Ding_

China's head snapped up.

_**Ivan**__ is inviting you to start a video conversation. Do you want to Accept (Alt + C) or Decline (Alt + D) the invitation?_

"Aiyah, finally!" China exclaimed and promptly clicked the accept button.

_You have accepted the invitation to start a video conversation._

An image of a smiling Russia dressed in his suit filled the screen. "Hi, Y-"

"You're late." China crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers into the monitor.

"Sorry. There were some minor changes to the documents so I-"

"Do you know how long I waited for you?" The Chinese interrupted again, "40 minutes! Almost an hour! It's midnight over here!"

Russia smiled, taking no offense at China's constant interruptions. He actually found it quite endearing when the older nation took off his mask of indifference. It made it that much easier to tease him. "I've missed you too, Yao."

China flushed a rose pink. "What do you mean by 'too'? I never said anything about missing you."

"Ah, then let me correct myself," Russia said unperturbed, "I mean I've missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire day."

Russia watched with satisfaction China squirm in his seat, embarrassed by his honest statement. He figured out long ago that the more open he was about his feelings, the more flustered China became. His love of seeing faces contort with discomfort hadn't stopped. Instead, it had intensified thanks to China and his cute reactions. The whole week while he was working on new documents and legislations, he was plotting his next scheme.

Due to his size and demeanor, the whole world thought he was rash and had no ability to plan ahead. Of course, he let them think that. It was to his advantage. After all, it wasn't difficult to subjugate and conqueror those that thought he only had muscles for brains. Only those who have the power and ability to manipulate those around them can become Superpowers. (Though America may prove to be an exception...)

Contrary to beliefs, he was a patient man. How fun could it be if the game ended quickly? There was an art to laying down traps, carefully plotting out each step until the noose tightened and there was no room for escape. Seeing his playthings struggle futilely- the look in their eyes when hope died and despair settled in...He shivered just thinking about it.

And China...Oh, sweet, sweet China...To him, he treated the Chinese just like the rest.

He had waited close to two hundred years before he meticulously wormed his way into his southern neighbor's good graces. When China was at his weakest, he made sure he was there to comfort him. With a few words and military resources, he made China believe only he could save him, that he was the only one China could depend on.

It worked like a charm...until he realized China was more than just a territory to him.

His obsession, his need for the Chinese nation did not subside even after they both walked under the same flag. If anything, it hurt him more to see China every day and not touch him, kiss him until they both died from suffocation.

This fixation, this yearning was a sickness born from his childhood fascination with the Chinese man. Without his knowledge, over the years he allowed it to fester inside his body: incubating, nursing it until it became an incurable disease. It made him beg, act like a child, and even a fool, but he found himself not caring. As long as China looked his way and smiled, the illness in his heart eased like the calm waves of the ocean.

Very rarely in his life did he receive kinds words or a gentle touch. Yet, all it took was a glimmer of a smile from China to make him forget why he was lonely and crying out for companions. He was being weak, he knew, but China...China didn't look at him in disgust or pity. He understood the pain of being alone; maybe even more so. They began to seek each other out, not for political gains, but to lick one another's wounds. The lines blurred and it became almost impossible to determine who was depending on who more.

Holding China's frail body in his arms, he found out what true strength and endurance was. And when China returned his embrace, for the first time in his life, he finally found the warmth he had always been searching for.

War and lives lost changed people. Their leaders argued and too soon, they said their goodbyes, but absence just made the heart grow fonder. Even when their borders clashed, his feelings for China never wavered. They merely deepened; their affections the only constant thing they shared in their years spent apart.

For forty years, they thought about each other. People would think their reunion would be a joyous event, but it was filled with bitter sweetness. Communism brought them together and it was communism that tore them apart. Seeing China again was like celebrating the anniversary of a child's death. They mourned what could've been and what was lost.

But like everything else in life, they learned to move on, building bridges and forming new bonds. While their relationship was not the same since it spawned from a different source, their affection was spiced with playfulness that they never had before. It was exhilarating. Fun.

Still, Russia did love his scheming ways, especially if China was his target. After months of waiting, tonight it was finally going to bear fruit.

Russia leaned back against his chair, looking at China with hooded eyes. "Yao, do you know what I was imagining when I was thinking about you?"

Instantly suspicious, China glared at him. "I know that look. What are you planning, Ivan?"

"Nothing~ I just wanted to ask for a favor." Honey practically dripped from Russia's sugary sweet lips.

"You always have an ulterior motive. Don't think you can trick me."

"Fine. I'll lay it out for you." Dropping the act, Russia grinned. Then without a hint of embarrassment, he announced with gusto, "I want to see you masturbate for me." When China's stunned silence met his proclamation, he smiled like a well fed cat. "Don't tell me you didn't expect this? Why else do you think I suggested Skyping in the first place?"

China gave him a look that was a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "You told me you wanted to talk more. You said you were tired of sex aru!"

Amused, Russia lips twitched. It's been a long time since he heard China's verbal tic. It simply goes to show just how distressed his little porcelain doll was. "Really? I don't remember saying that. Maybe you heard me wrong?" At China's dark scowl, Russia chuckled softly. "C'mon Yao, it'll be fun. Everyone does it. No point in being a prude now~"

"I'm not a prude aru!" China rankled at the insult. "You just have no shame!"

"Don't say that Yao-Yao~" Russia cajoled, "If you feel uncomfortable, I can always go first."

Lips pursed into displeasure, China crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care if you go first or not, I'm not doing it a...a...aru..." He stuttered to a stop, his eyes widening as Russia's hands inched their way beneath the desk.

_He's going to do it._ The sound of a belt unbuckling sent China's mind reeling. _He's really going to jerk himself off in front of me!_

Despite his protests, China's breath hitched in his throat as he watched with greedy eyes Russia slowly undress. He was unable to tear his gaze away from the sight, drinking in voraciously every patch of creamy skin revealed to him. It wasn't until he felt a shot of lust lick down his spine did he realize how painfully hard he was.

In a panic, China slammed his fists down, scattering pens and papers everywhere on the desk. "STOP!"

"Why?" Russia's asked teasingly, "You looked like you enjoyed watching me."

"No," China said firmly, "I'm...I'm not depraved like you."

"So you say." Violet eyes danced with silent laughter. Russia moved closer to the camera, a smile that was both sensual and mocking playing around his lips. "But I saw your eyes, Yao. You know if you weren't just as 'depraved' as me, we wouldn't have played together for so long. Admit it, this excites you."

Red burned the top of China's ears. "I said no."

"Fine. Have it your way." Russia dismissed the Chinese with a smirk.

Surprised the other nation gave up so easily-it wasn't like him-China looked up. Russia was leaning back against his chair, his shirt completely unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Curious, China's eyes fluttered down, but everything below Russia's torso was covered up by the desk. He couldn't tell if Russia really exposed himself down there.

"Yes, I unzipped my pants," Russia laughed at China's obvious interest. The older man tried to sputter some excuse, but he cut through the chatter with a wave of his hand. "You don't have to say or do anything, Yao. Just quietly sit there and watch me." With unconcealed lust, Russia gazed at China with hooded, sultry eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was deeper, sliding across China's skin like soft caressing velvet. "Watch me come while calling out your name, my _shining king _."

China's eyes darkened to the blackest of midnight; his pupils dilated until it bled into his iris. Years spent in each others' company made him intimately familiar with Russia's ways. His playful attempt to seduce him, was nothing more than another one of his mind games; a test to see how he'd react. China recognized the look of mockery in the lilac eyes, the taunt. The Russian was daring him to refuse the challenge tossed at his feet. He was being baited- treated like a favorite toy- but despite the insult, China couldn't resist. The impish words carelessly spoken, incited inside him a mixture of male pride and frustrated arousal.

He lived for 5000 years; experienced and seen things people could only imagine. He only tolerated Russia's childishness because it was refreshing and bought spontaneity to his ordered life. However, his patience was wearing thin and he was getting tired of Russia's endless games. It was time Russia learned he was a nation to be reckoned with...if he could only figure out how to do it.

Annoyed with himself, China's eyes flickered to the side and from the corner of his eye, he saw something glisten. He looked, and lying on the table top quite forgotten were Russia's old tattered gloves.

Soft and smooth, the black leather gloves dully reflected the lamplight it bathed in. As if transfixed, China stared at it for a long while, his lips parted in wonder. Tentatively, he brushed his hand against the material and just like he remembered, it was cool against his skin. He picked up the gloves- the supple, durable gloves- and held it between his fingers as the memories of his past with Russia assaulted him. The cogs in his mind started to turn and slowly, an idea began to form in his head...China smiled. Russia was right.

He was depraved.

"Before you start to ah..._touch_ yourself, _Vanya_," China spoke his name breathlessly, "can I ask you a question?"

Hearing his pet name ooze from the Chinese's lips like slow drizzling dark chocolate, Russia chuckled. Even in the privacy of their own rooms, China rarely ever called him "Vanya". It was too intimate and embarrassing for him to say, he said. The only exception to the rule was when China was in a competitive mood. Then, and only then, did the Chinese nation tenderly address him by his pet name However, it was never used as an endearment. Oh, no. Instead, it was China's way of saying the game was on. In subtle context, he was telling his sweet Vanya, "_Dominate me, if you think you can_."

Russia hummed his approval. He always did love it when his southern lover fought back. It made the game even more delicious. "What do you have in mind, Yao? You know I'll never deny you anything...for a price, of course."

"Of course," China repeated gently. "There's always a price attached to your demands." Mockingly, like a demure, biddable wife, China fluttered his eyes and looked up at Russia from beneath his lashes. He pulled out the pair of gloves, holding them up clearly for the other nation to see. "Do you remember the time you were going to throw these out and I asked if I could have them?"

Immediately, Russia recognized the worn and torn gloves he wore during his Soviet days. "Yes," he answered cautiously, "I remember. Why are you showing them to me?"

China gave him a sphinx's smile. "Have you never wondered why I wanted them?"

"I thought it's because you don't like throwing away things that can still be useful."

"That's true and your gloves have proven to be _very _useful, indeed." China laughed, his eyes beckoning Russia to join in on his joke "Why don't I show you?"

Confused, Russia shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words quickly died on his lips. In surprised silence, Russia watched the gloves that were once snug and warm on his hands slip slowly, inch by excruciating inch, onto China's dainty, small fingers. Time, it seemed, had been unkind, and with age the gloves had shrunk. The leather stretched tight, straining itself to wrap around China's hand like a second skin. It clung to him, outlining every fold and bones of his knuckles, every shadow of his nails. It was ludicrous, silly, but Russia's pulse quickened; he was unable to tear his eyes away. The sight of China's delicate hand sliding effortlessly into tight leather...He found a strange appeal and eroticism to it.

Pleased to find the Russian attentively watching him, devouring his every move, China allowed himself a small, satisfied smile. He lazily raised a gloved hand and- taking care to accentuate the movement- slid it across his cheek and down his throat. Little by little, one by one, he unfastened the buttons of his shirt. Cool air brushed against his heated flesh, but more than anything else, he trembled from the feel of smooth leather against his skin. "Ivan," he sighed, his voice sweet and dripping like golden honey, "do you remember the first time you touched me with these gloves?"

Words failing him, his mouth suddenly dry, Russia swallowed and said nothing. At his stunned silence, China laughed low and husky. "It'll be such a shame if you don't," the Chinese cooed, dragging a hand across his bare chest. "I remember it still. Every touch, every caress..." Smiling indulgently, he raised his glazed eyes and flushed face to meet Russia's on the screen. "And I hated all of it."

**TBC...**

* * *

A/n: This is a rewrite of "Lover's Touch" that was written 3 years ago. For a PWP smut fic, it sure has a lot of background noises. Originally supposed to be read as a long oneshot, but I realized this fic would be well beyond 6000+ so I split it up for easy consumption. Next chapter is completely smut...promise...

For just pure on smut and a tad more humor please read the original. The original is found under "Drabbles and Oneshots" chapter 25.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: My headcanon is that Yao's verbal tic developed shortly after the Opium War. It stayed with him until his government became finally stabilized and strong enough around the 1970s.

* * *

Slowly, deliberately, China slid his gloved hand down his torso. Cool leather skimmed the surfaces of his skin and he gasped, lost in the sensation as his body prickled and burned under its touch. His senses were electrified, his nerves set on fire. It was a pleasure that bordered on pain and China...China hummed deep in his throat as he savored the feeling.

It wasn't as if he enjoyed pain. He wasn't a masochist. Far from it actually. It just that during the Age of Imperialism where he was butchered and carved up like an animal, he developed something of an immunity to it.

When he told Russia he hated his touch, he was putting it mildly. "Hate" was such a tepid word to describe what he felt Russia and any other Western nation back then. Revulsion coursed through his veins and only grew thicker- more poignant- upon every meeting where another part of his flesh was torn from his body. Blood dripped from his wounds as his feeling of loathing pooled and stained the floor.

China shivered, his eyes drifting close as his hands inched lower to play around the edges of his slacks. When his fingers slipped beneath his waistband, a shock of unexpected pleasure blazed through his spine and straight to his groin. His body contracted, his muscles tightened, and his gasp turned into groan that echoed loudly through Russia's speakers.

"...Yao..."

Hearing his name whispered with simmering desire, China opened his eyes, and he was unsurprised to find Russia staring at him fixedly. Irises the color of fiery sapphire roamed over his body; wherever the other nation's eyes lingered, China could imagine, could practically feel Russia's hands, his tongue touching him, licking him. Sweat dotted his skin as his body grew hotter under the heated gaze. It was as if Russia was ravaging him, devouring him with his eyes.

China smile, reminded of the first time he met Russia face to face. Unabashedly, the Slavic man inspected him from head to toe with lust in his eyes, admiring, familiarizing himself with a part of the Chinese empire he'd like to annex and call his own.

Really... "Hate" didn't come close to what he felt for his Russian lover all those years ago.

* * *

_ The morning sun pierced through the frosted window panes, engulfing the room in a bright, heavenly light. Flames crackled and burned fiercely in the hearth, but it did little to stave off the chilly air._

_Behind his desk with his back facing the window, Russia lounged in his chair. Brilliant rays of light washed over him, glistening off his silver-blond hair like diamonds. Serene and composed where he sat, Russia seemed innocent and divine; a kind, trustworthy person China could depend on. But it only an illusion that dissolved as soon as their eyes met. When a small smile graced Russia's lips, China knew he was bargaining with the devil._

_" Zhōng Guó," Russia said with a touch of mock surprise. "The mighty and powerful Middle Kingdom that thought the rest of the world was beneath his notice... To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"_

_"You know why I'm here, Russia," China calmly replied, betraying not an ounce of disgust he felt. "Please stop fooling around and let us discuss more important matters aru."_

_"Of course. Where are my manners?" Laughing lightly, Russia shook his head in pity. "You've become so weak and helpless that you're desperate for help. What can I do for you?"_

_China bit his lips as bitter bile of shame and humiliation burned in the pits of his stomach. The Russian's voice was kind. His tone could even be considered warm and inviting, but his words...His words were dipped in poison, scrapping over China's skin like knives. The arrogance of the European nation galled him, but he came here for his help, and as much as it pained him, he could not afford to offend the Russian empire. Reluctantly, China swallowed down his scathing retort along with his pride._

_"Our deal, do you agree to it or not aru?" China grounded out between his teeth._

_The corners of Russia's mouth twisted up in a sardonic smile. Effortlessly, he unwound his six foot frame from his chair and stood up. Loose-limbed and sure of himself, he sauntered around his desk, lazily dragging his hand across the gleaming oak surface. "I'll agree to our deal, China," he said obligingly, "but only under one condition."_

_At the foreboding words, China schooled his features to reveal none of the uneasiness churning inside his chest. He simply watched with wary eyes as Russia closed the distance between them in a few, short strides. What little warmth the fire gave in the hearth, China felt it emanating from Russia's body tenfold. Despite being a country infamous for its unyielding winter, when the Russian dragged a gloved hand down his cheek, China practically felt heat radiate from the tiny caress. He raised his head to stare defiantly into amused violet eyes towering over him. "What's your condition aru?"_

_A brilliant grin flashed across Russia's face. He stepped away from China, taking his body warmth with him, and leaned back against the desk. "I'll agree to the deal...if you seal it with your body."_

_Unconsciously, China took a step back. "What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying sleep with me," Russia said, leaving no room for misinterpretation._

_The Chinese nation bristled at the blunt request, but he should've expected nothing less from barbarians. His disgust at the white devils and their immoral characters boiled over. No longer able to pretend indifference, China's beautiful face contorted with rage. "That wasn't part of our agreement aru!"_

_"No, it wasn't," Russia readily replied, a trickle of laughter treading into his voice. "But I'm not the one who needs protection from his brother either. I can handle Japan. You can't. Isn't that why you came crawling to me?"_

_"We agreed that you could build the railroad aru!" China's hands balled tightly into fists; his nails dug into his palms._

_Sighing in resignation, Russia shook his head. "No need to shout, China. I'm not a rapist. If you don't want to sleep with me, I won't force you."_

_China scoffed at the hypocrisy thrown at him. "Do you hear yourself aru? You won't force me? What do you call this then? This is black-"_

_"Like I said, I won't force you." Russia cut in. "If you're really against it, the door's right behind you. Feel free to leave. No one will stop you." He slipped a finger under China's chin and gently lifted his face up. "What will it be? I don't want you unless it's consensual, but if you don't plan to sleep with me, I'm afraid our discussion is over. I'll have to ask you to go."_

_Silence hung in the room like the stench of a rotting corpse, stagnant and thick. China bit his lips, tasting blood in his mouth as he held onto what was left of his self-restraint. Dignity and honor were bred into every fiber of his being. He should leave- save what was left of his pride- but his feet remain rooted to the spot. A choice was laid out before him. Should he walk away and allow his empire to crumple? Or should he stay and endure the humiliation for his people? Either way, he would lose something important while Russia won it all._

_Back stiff, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, China came to his decision. Swallowed hard, he mumbled hatefully under his breath, "I'll sleep with you."_

_Russia's hand cupped the back of China's head and tugged him a little closer. "Really? Doesn't sound like you want to."_

_"I already said I'd sleep with you. What more do you want aru?"_

_"Say you want this or else the deals off."_

_China gritted his teeth in frustration, but nonetheless hissed his answer, "I want this."_

_No sooner than the words left his lips, China was grabbed by the back of his neck, and in a flutter of sound, documents and letters littered the floor as he was thrown on top of the desk._

_"Good, because I've been waiting for this." Russia placed his hands on either side of China's head and loomed over him with his larger body. Gradually, he settled his weight against the smaller man, his knee slipping between the Chinese's legs with little resistance. Stomach to stomach, groin to groin, their lower bodies pressed against one another in the most intimate ways, but China remained emotionless and unmoved like a puppet cut from its strings. Still, the sight of the delicate body lying beneath him made Russia smile. "I've wanted you for a long, long time, Yao."_

_Life finally returned to China's face as his eyes flashed molten amber. "Do _not_ call me that aru. You're not allowed to use my name."_

_"Don't say that, Yao," Russia said soothingly. He untied the ribbon that held China's hair and ran a hand through the black strands of silk. "Especially not when we're about to be _very_ close friends~"_

_Russia lifted a lock of hair to his face and slid it lazily across his lips. He loved the way it felt against him, and could only imagine how soft, how supple China's bare skin would feel. He bent his head, intending to find out, but was rebuked when China turned his head away._

_"If you're unwilling, I can stop this." In a whisper, Russia's words brushed against the soft planes of the Chinese's cheeks. "But that also means you broke our agreement."_

_China glared daggers into Russia's sweet, smiling face. He was sick of being reminded again and again of their sordid deal. With a growl at the back of his throat, he grabbed the Russian by his scarf and pulled him down for the kiss he so demanded. Lightly, he brushed their lips together in a closed-mouth kiss. It was a meaningless action with no passion and certainly no desire behind it, but to his surprise, Russia trembled against him ever so sweetly._

_The innocent reaction intrigued China. It made him think that maybe he wasn't so helpless in this situation after all. Spurred on by curiosity or perhaps it was his twisted way of revenge, China coaxed Russia's mouth open with practiced ease. He pressed their bodies closer together, slipping his tongue inside Russia's warm mouth. As he tasted him and their kiss deepened, to his utter delight, the larger nation gasped like an untried girl. Revulsion should be the only thing he felt towards the Russian, but instead he was drowning in the heady rush of power and control._

_Shoving his hands into silver-blonde hair, his broken pride drove him to crush Russia against him. What passion their first kiss lacked, China replaced it with brute force. He plundered Russia's mouth, releasing all of his pent up frustration. The blonde's lips split from the pressure- his tongue tasted iron- but the larger nation didn't deserve consideration and his pleasures were of little concern to China._

_So lost was he in the sensation of dominating the Russian, he only flinched when gloved hands slipped beneath his clothes and skimmed over his hips. The hand drifted lower and he grunted as it lightly grazed over his thigh. It took all of his willpower not to jerk himself away from the cold, smooth touch of leather against his skin. It felt like the Russian was treating in an apathetic manner, like he wasn't human and was too dirty to be touched with bare hands._

_Russia smiled indulgently down at China as he tried to ignore his surroundings. He bent his head and kissed the corner of China's eyes, his nose, the hollow of his neck. Unlike the Chinese nation, Russia treated him with care and gentleness. He drifted lower, trailing delicate, light kisses down the slender body._

_Cold fingers wrapped around his heat and China stiffened. He sucked in air, concentrating hard on the table he laid on, the papers he crushed- anything to get his mind off the soft lips between his legs. Every muscle in his body went taut as he resisted the fire licking down his spine. Russia continued to please him and the pressure...the pressure was building higher and higher, the coil tightening in his stomach. He strained against it heart and soul, but his body screamed for release as it drowned from Russian's ardent attentions._

_China went up in flames, succumbing gloriously to the scorching white heat. He arched his back and sank deeper into Russia's hot mouth; his hands dug into silver, fine hair, holding him there for even a second longer._

_The passion quickly died down and he returned to his sense. Laughing, his eyes shining bright, Russia licked cum off his gloves. The flicker of desire he felt only moments ago washed in shame as China realized his humiliation wasn't close to being over._

* * *

China ran his hands on the inside of his thighs, close enough to make him pant with longing, but never where he wanted it. Imagining the gloved hands touching him were actually his lover's, he purposely teased himself like Russia would.

The hatred, the absolute loathing he felt for his lover back then, only fueled his pleasure now. It heightened his senses and he could only gasp as he stroked the side of his cock lightly.

"Ivan," China whimpered, both hating and loving the way the Russian toyed with him.

"Yao!" Russia grabbed the sides of his computer and shook it. He demanded China to answer him. "What are you doing? Why are you...Why are you so...so..."

China parted his lips and gazed at the larger, frantic nation with heavy-lidded eyes. "What am I doing?" He lifted a hand and showed Russia his old glove for a moment. "You know, I used to hate these gloves, but I've grown fond of them. Can you guess why?"

Russia said nothing, his eyes wide in disbelief. The prim and proper China using his gloves to masturbate? Impossible. He wouldn't. Russia's mind reeled from the thought of the Chinese using his gloves in _that_ way. Was that why he asked for the gloves in the first place? Russia gulped, unable to imagine his petite lover with such a sexual appetite. He knew China and this didn't sound like him. But the truth was in front of his eyes. China's drugged expression, his flushed face- it was all the proof he needed to know what Chinese did when loneliness called to him. Russia was both scandalized and painfully aroused by the idea.

"I guess you figured it out." China laughed, his voice low and husky from raw desire. "I remember your hands touching me, teasing me and I just-" A moan tore through his throat as he touched the tip of his arousal.

Just like back then, it was immoral what he was doing, but it felt so _good_. Always to him, Russia was an temptation, his downfall. He was a treat that was sinfully wrong that tasted like utter perfection. He was the devil that whispered to him sweet nothings at night. China tried to resist and held on for years, but little by little, bit by bit, Russia won him over and without noticing, he started to welcome his nightly visitor.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n:**

What year the flashback is set is purposely left ambiguous, but if you google, I'm sure you'll figure it out lol.

Although there's not much left of the fic (about 30% left), I feel like I should take this opportunity to explain something. Initially, this scene was quite explicit, but considering it's basically a dubcon (dubious consent) scene, I pulled back. I am against using rape as a plot device so this is the closest and most descriptive I'll ever get to writing a rape scene.

The only reason I wrote dubcon for this fic is because I felt it would provided great contrast to the next scene, which is utterly fluffy. It would also show just how much had changed, how much had developed between Yao and Ivan over half a century. I felt that without really saying it, the little flashbacks provides a little glimpse at the true depths of their relationship.

I plan to wrap up this fic quite soon. If things go according to plan, tomorrow night it'll finally end ^^, but life happens...

I'll try my best to be more descriptive next time. You don't know how hard it is to remain vague and not pull out your hair because the vagueness ruins the story flow OTL

This little PWP smut fic is turning out to be not so smutty after all. I feel like it's a smut fic without the actual smut. Still has no plot though lol


	3. Chapter 3

_"You're leaving aren't you aru?"_

_The words hung between China and Russia like a spider's silk web. The delicate threads of unsaid sentiments seemed fragile and insignificant, but they were enough to ensnare a world full of meaning. China was being abandoned in his most desperate time of need, but his voice held no accusation, only sad acceptance._

_Eternity was a familiar yet lonesome existence where parting was inevitable for Nations such as themselves. Even before his story with Russia began, their ending was already written. From the moment he returned the Russian's kisses, let the him fall and fill the cracks in his heart, he knew they would one day say goodbye._

_Too late, he had fallen too far and too deep to regret or to let go of that large if somewhat clumsy hand. With a need that surprised him, he foolishly wanted to hold on tight and cherish Russia's warmth, his scent until the very last moment, until everything they built together turned ash._

_"Yao..." Russia brushed China's sunken cheeks with his knuckles and then softly traced the half-dark circles under the smaller nation's eyes with his fingers. With every day the war with Japan weighed on, the burden on China's shoulder grew heavier. Clothes that were once made to fit, now hung loosely on his slender frame. He was so thin, bare to the bones, Russia sometimes hesitated to touch him, afraid he would fall apart with the slightest pressure._

_His heart ached for China- cried out for him- but Russia scoffed at himself at his own hypocrisy. He promised the Chinese nation that he would protect him, but the one breaking the promise, abandoning him, was no other than the one who swore it in the first place. What right did he have to worry about China when in the end, his tie and affection for him only went so far. He could proclaim his love all he wanted, but the fact was, he was leaving him alone to fight against his brother. He knowingly signed a pact with Japan, making it impossible for him to do anything other than to watch China's cities burn to the ground._

_"I'm sorry." Gently, Russia cupped China's cheek and swallowed down his guilt, his remorse. What more could he say that didn't sound like an excuse? "I...I wanted to stay," he whispered hoarsely, "I wanted to stay with you, Yao. But Germany-"_

_"Shush. You don't need to explain yourself aru. I understand." China placed both of his hands over Russia's and nuzzled into his palm. The glove pressed against his face smelled of dust and dirt. He closed his eyes, pressing a kiss into Russia's hand as he took in the musky scent. "You're not betraying me, Ivan aru. I'll take care of Kiku somehow. You just focus on your Western front."_

_Russia crushed China to him and buried his face into long, black hair. "I'll come back," he said, his voice trembling with anguish. "I'll come back so...so welcome me with a big meal, da? I'll practice on how to use chopsticks so promise you'll make me some dumplings? I-I won't try to stab them anymore."_

_Russia's iron grip around his shoulders was a bit painful, but instead of complaining, China laid his head against the broad chest in front of him. Slipping his hands beneath Russia's arms, he reached around and clutched- almost desperately-the back of the larger man's trench coat. "I thought you hated using_ kuaizi_ aru."_

_"I do hate it."_

_"Then I can make something else."_

_"No, it's fine." Still holding China close, Russia softly said into his ear, "Because of you, I want to learn. So wait for me. Wait for me to come back."_

_They stood in silence, embracing, not saying another word. No goodbyes were uttered, only promises to meet again, no matter how empty those promises were. The only surety in life was death and China was more familiar than anyone on the death of a Nation. He has watched as Nations his age or even younger turn into mere ink dotting the pages of history books. When next they meet or if they both would still be alive after the war, was left to chance._

_Tired of the maudlin atmosphere, China pulled away from Russia. Today was their last day together, he didn't want them to part ways with sad memories. "Ivan, come with me aru." He tugged on the Russian's hand and headed away from camp._

_Curious, but still obediently following behind the petite man, Russia looked towards the woods they were headed for and asked, "Where are we going?"_

_China glanced back at the other nation. With a rueful curl of his lips, he replied, "Making it so you won't forget me aru."_

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Clear, thick liquid leaked out from the tip of his cock and coated Russia's glove until its dull surface shone with his lust and desire. His own body fluid made it easy to wrap his fingers around his hard, standing rod. Smooth, sleek, and sickeningly wet, soft leather slid down his entire length. China threw his head back, a stuttering breath caught in his throat. He bit his lips to stem a groan from spilling as images of Russia- his hands, his touch- flashed through his mind.

Already, seventy years had already passed since he pulled Russia into the woods for one last tryst, but the memory was still clear and vibrant in his mind like it was yesterday. He could still feel the weight of Russia's body against his back, the sunlight upon his face as they sat beneath lush, green trees. Away from the battlefield, away from the politics, everything seemed perfect in the silence. It was a tranquil moment where they peeled away their responsibilities and forgot who they were if only for a minute. Peaceful and content, he sat between Russia's legs as the other nation held him. In a time of war, he treasured any shred of happiness he could find.

As if reading his mind, Russia tightened his hold, though he took care not to crush the other man with his desperate need. Gently, he pressed China against him, savoring the feel of the slender body in his arms as his hand skimmed up the smaller nation's side. Russia loosened the ribbon that held China's hair and it cascaded down his back like waterfall. Fingers brushed aside the glossy, black hair to expose the delicate arch of the Chinese's neck. He lowered his head and kissed the creamy patch of skin, nibbled it.

China sighed at the stinging pain that was quickly soothed by the other nation's lips. With tender affection, Russia kissed his cheek and began kneading the knots in his muscles. He relaxed against him, the tension and worry in his body melting away as if on cue.

China had always admired Russia's large, capable hands. He wore the damn gloves because of the cold weather, but whenever he had the chance, he would take them off and tuck them away in his pocket. Russia was a man that liked to touch things. He liked to explore the texture, the weight, the heat with his own hands and fingers. When China began to take notice of the Russian's movements and little habits, he tormented himself when he watched the other nation run his hand over ordinary objects- hands gliding over banisters, sliding up and down that damn water pipe ...More than once, he swallowed down his thirst for Russia to touch him; to learn, to know every secret his body had to offer.

Which is why he didn't protest when a hand slipped down between his thighs. Buttons to his trousers came undone and a silent gasp escaped him as he fell free, exposed to the cold, spring air. He had no time to adjust, jerking in surprise when Russia suddenly wrapped a fist around him. Leather slid against his cock, surrounded him with its glossy surface. Russia pumped his arousal just once, but it was enough to make him stiffen and his muscle strain from the sensation. His moan ripped through the trees and caused birds to scatter.

Delighted by China's reaction, Russia quickly released him to prolong their illicit affair. It'd be waste if he ended it all too soon when he wanted it to last forever. It had been a long time since they last made love and it seemed like China was a bit more sensitive than usual. Already, a thread of pre-cum clung to his glove like thick honey. Chuckling breathlessly, he dragged his fingers up and down the other nation's stiff cock, the viscous fluid making it nice and slick.

China arched back against Russia, enraptured by the skillful hands stroking him mercilessly. More and more he trembled until he began squirming, gasping with need. There was a sense of fulfillment coupled with desperation swirling inside him. Neither of them knew what laid in store for them; whether or not they would survive this bloody war. But this little act of rebellion, of passion and heat affirmed that they were still alive.

Curling his hand around the back of Russia's neck, China turned his head and brought their lips together. He traced the bow of Russia's mouth adoringly with the tip of his tongue before dipping inside to taste him.

To the majority of people, Russia seemed young and carefree, but he ran deep, tasting of mint and dark spice. Only a few realized it, but his eyes and the width of his shoulders were more than enough proof that he was a man that knew the world's hardship. But here and now, under this kiss, there was only genteel softness. China deepened the kiss, his heart welling with sadness and hope as Russia opened up to him completely. With actions instead of words, he told the other nation that their time together would always be precious to him.

And perhaps that is why he neatly fell neatly into the Russian's hands. If not for that attachment, why else would he follow the blonde's insane fantasy and jerk himself off in front of a webcam? Russia may sometimes jokingly call him a closet pervert, a pedopanda, but although he was no blushing virgin, he would never do something this kinky if not for Russia. Ah, how people changed where love was concerned...

"I'll tell you a secret, Ivan." Accentuating his actions, China worked his fingers into the second glove, not stopping until his whole hand was encased in the old, tattered thing riddled with memories. He ran an index finger over his lips, his eyes drifting close as he imagined it was Russia he was kissing. His tongue darted out and tasted the fingertip of the glove. It tasted...old. Salty and perhaps a little sweet. It wasn't exactly what Russia tasted like, but when his tongue swept over base the of his knuckle to the very tip of his finger, he could picture it was Russia he was devouring. It was enough to elicit a moan from him as he worked two fingers into his mouth and drenched them with saliva.

He opened his eyes and found violet eyes staring at him wildly. China shrugged his shoulders as if he was embarrassed, allowing one of side of his shirt to fall down to his elbow. "What can I say, I like the way you taste."

"Yao, stop. You're..." Russia couldn't form a coherent thought and could only repeat China's name like a broken recorder. This was going beyond what he expected. He lips parted, but no words- absolutely nothing- could describe the utter state of shock he was in. This side of China he was not acquainted with, it frightened him, but he couldn't look away from the wantonness when it begged for his attention. It pained him to admit that the Chinese had centuries of experience above him, and all of it was being used to entice him now. In the back of his mind, he knew China was just toying with him. He was turning his own game against him, but the raging bulge in his pants could care less if China was playing around or not. Either way, he was enjoying the show all too much.

"Stop? Not when I just got started. " China smiled, a rare naughty gleam in his eyes. The dream like tone, the wet, feverish eyes made Russia twitch in his seat. "You've trained me so well, Ivan. I can't get off anymore unless leather touches my skin."

Russia gulped, pulling at the suffocating scarf around his neck. "Liar. You're trying to provoke me."

"Maybe." China laughed and abruptly stood up from his chair. He titled the laptop just far enough so nothing below his waist was visible. "Why don't we find out?"

Casually, China ran his tongue over his mouth and hummed deep in his throat as he bit his bottom lip. He knew it he was laying it on thick, but the hitch in Russia's breathing made it all worth it. He sighed sultrily, running supple, worn leather down his sweaty chest. His gloved hand played against his hardened nipple and he shivered from the sensation. Suddenly, he pinched his left nipple, twisting it hard. The sting combined with the warm, smooth leather made China whimper Russia's name unexpectedly. "Ivan...Ah, uhn..."

China jerked in his chair, his back strung tight like a bow. Yes...Ever since they declared their devotion to one another, Russia took him with gentle care, treating him as if he was fragile. Perhaps compared to the Western nations, he may seem effeminate and delicate, but there's a reason why he was the oldest of them all. He could stand the pain or whatever else the world had to throw at him. Secretly, he sometimes wished Russia would be a little rough; tear and enter him hard and frantic. He wanted Russia to torture him with nips and pinches; pull and twist his body until he begged for it.

Letting his imagination run wild, China slid his hand down over his stomach and towards his groin. The glove skimmed over his inner thighs, his balls, and the tip of his dripping cock. He wrapped his hand over his arousal and his nerves went numb as he was struck with blinding ecstasy.

China leaned over the desk, panting hard into the mic. He stared into the camera, his hair falling free from its bind; his face flushed pink. Russia's gloves were a little loose on him, making it hard to pleasure himself, but it wasn't the tightness of his grip wasn't what would make him come tonight. It was the glove, the small bit of Russia, touching him, holding him that would give him the release he sought after.

He spread his legs a little wider, the pumps of his fist matching his erratic breathing. The leather glove ran against a sensitive little bump on the underside of his cock and it made him tighten with the exquisite feeling. China's little pants and moans reverberated through the speakers, but he no longer cared about how shameful he was acting. The game he was playing with Russia was erased from his mind as his slipped his other hand down to cup his balls. Squeezing them gently, he slid a finger along the seam until he touched his entrance. Lightly, he rubbed against the tight ring with the tip of his finger and his ass clenched from the sensation. There was a sense of emptiness inside him and his face contorted as if he was in pain. He stroked his cock harder and longer with his gloved hand, but consuming ache inside could only be soothed by Russia filling him.

"Ivan, Ivan," China called out desperately. "Please."

He dipped his finger just inside the tight ring of muscles, gasping from the intrusion. Without lubrication or even Russia's talented tongue to loosen him, it was rough and dry. His body protested, but the glove thoroughly glistened from the fluid leaking from his cock. Careless of the pain, of tearing, he pushed until his finger slid in knuckle deep. China choked back on his sobs, his hand tightening its hold on his cock. It slowly dragged up and down his length with its suffocating grip while leather, hot, smooth and slick, ruthlessly rubbed the little nub inside him.

In broken little voice, China whispered Russia's name over and over, sweat running down his back and torso. He pressed a finger deeper inside, his cock jerking once, twice before a silent cry tore through his body. He arched his back, a spurt of white covering his hands, thighs, and bits of the laptop screen.

China closed his eyes in the aftermath and laid his head down against the pleasantly cool desk. His hair was soak with his sweat and clung to his skin. The intensity of his climax made his ears ring. All he heard was his own heaving breaths and the quiet whirring of the computer engine. When his heart rate finally settled and he was certain he could keep his calm, he looked up to see how Russia liked his performance.

Russia was gone. In his place was a twirling armchair.

"Sonya! Sonya, get over here!" Russia's state of the art mic caught his booming voice and China heard him yelling for his secretary.

Sonya's words were too soft for China to hear and Russia sounded a little bit farther off, but his curt reply made him smile. "Yao and I have unfinished business. Get the private jet ready. I'm heading over to Beijing pronto."

China hoped or rather wished Russia was bringing him a new pair was gloves. The old one was beyond saving at this point. He looked at his hands contemplatively before slipping off the dirtied gloves. He switched off his laptop and sat in his seat for a few moments longer.

It was likely when Russia finally arrived and has his way with him, the new glove probably wouldn't even last the night.

China's lips curled upward into a smile as he looked forward for the "fun activities" Russia had in store for their weekly internet date.

**End**

* * *

A/n:

Thank you to ~Dewdropmon for requesting me to finish this. If not for her, this would have been on my to-do list for even longer. It took 4 years, but it's _finally_ done. A lot of things changed from what I originally wrote 4 years ago. This one lacked a lot of comedy and added a lot more useless scenes. I still had a lot of fun writing it though LOL. I was originally inspired to write this based off a fanart. Please go to stars-in-the-lake tumblr and find post **38375921642**

**Also, please read the original (where I copied and paste this ending) for a bit more hearty fun. **It's found in the next chapter.

On another note, I did VERY minimal historical research. Despite the length of this fic, the ENTIRE premise of the fic still revolves around the fact Yao uses Ivan's gloves to fap. So I had no intention of researching my butt off and making sure it was historically accurate for a fic with such a flimsy basis Nevertheless, to sticklers who nitpick on historical accuracy, I made each period I mentioned very vague. The story at least briefly touched upon 5 sino-russian incidents dating: 1896, 1921-26, 1937-41, 1960, and 1991. (I'm actually quite surprised that even though it's a PWP smut fic, I was able to pull in some historical events lol).

P.S.  
I originally always had it planned to end this way, but I changed it and then later again went back to the original ending lol. You can choose which one you like better

_China's lips curled upward into a smile as he imagined what 'fun activities' Russia had in store for them and it was all thanks to Skype. He really should feel bad, but who knew what would happen when you Skype'd?_

_Nope._

_Estonia was not going to like the way Russia used Skype at all. Not one bit._


	4. No glove, no love

**Original Rough Draft. Written early 2009. **

It was official. No matter how hard China stared at the digital clock hiding in the corner, it didn't magically change back to 10:00 PM. Another minute ticked by and China's left eye twitched with irritation.

Late. Russia was late for their date.

Cursing the Russian with all his might, China crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the computer screen with murder in his eyes. Russia had better sign on MSN soon or else he was signing off. How dare he be late to their weekly online date when he was the one that bullied him into this in the first place? China went through hell and money to pester Hong Kong into teaching him how to use MSN properly. It would've been better if it was QQ* instead. He actually understood QQ since it was invented in him.

10:08. Eight minutes passed by without any sign of the larger nation. His anger dissipating into a mere sulk, China pouted. If he was going to be late, Russia should've at least warned him ahead of time. Instead, China was now stuck waiting for him like a lovesick puppy in front of his computer. Sighing both from exasperation and anxiety, China's eyes automatically drifted to his desk drawer for comfort.

He paused for a moment, his lips parting from surprise before being replaced by a soft smile at the thought of what laid inside the drawer. Slowly he opened it and lifted out a pair of old leather gloves. The gloves had seen better days; it was worn thin in places and some of the seams were coming apart, but China regarded it with fondness. He placed it on the table delicately, his fingertips grazing the leather with admiration. Old and ragged it may be, but it held sentimental values. To China, these gloves were filled irreplaceable memories. These were the gloves Russia wore during his Soviet days.

_Ding_

China's head snapped up at the notification- excitement filling him- to be only disappointed to find Hong Kong signed on. The weary nation checked the block button.

Closing his eyes, China sighed again. He knew how pathetic he was acting- staring at his screen with focused attention, practically willing Russia to hurry up and come online, and all the while sniffing at the Russian's old clothing. He wouldn't admit it since he still had to pretend to have some semblance of pride, but he actually looked forward to their weekly chats. It wasn't unusual for them to go for weeks or months without ever hearing each others' voices. This was the closest thing to a real date that they had in their busy lives.

Half a month ago as the World Conference in Paris came to an end, Russia silently cornered him as he usually did and asked if they could go somewhere with just the two of them. China hesitated.

"Where?" he asked suspiciously, "And what will we be doing?"

Russia shrugged, snatching China's hand and dragging him away from the conference room. "Somewhere. Anywhere. I just want to spend some time with you."

"W-wait, Ivan!" China cried out as he stumbled after Russia's longer strides, "My flight is in 4 hours! I have to pack!"

"Then we'll just have to go back to your place and have our little 'bonding' time there won't we?"

China's eyes grew large. "Y-you don't mean….I- You-…. We can't! I have to sit in the plane for almost 10 hours! No, Ivan!"

Russia stopped in his tracks, causing a surprised China to run into him. He would've fallen if Russia had not caught him by the waist and pulled him unnervingly close. The Russian didn't even give the prude man a chance to speak. Immediately, methodically he backed China against the wall until not an inch separated their bodies. China could feel Russia's burning heat through his clothes and gasped as Russia suddenly pressed a knee between his legs with just the right amount of pressure.

"Yao," Russia whispered, tilting the other's head up. He gazed into China's flushed face and smiled. With his delectable lips raised up as if offering it to the Gods, it would be so easy to steal a kiss from the smaller nation. From the hitch in China's breathing and anticipation in those golden eyes, it seemed even the Chinese expected it.

Russia lowered his head, placing kisses on China's cheek, his jaw line, the corner of his eyes- everywhere except where the older man wanted it. "We haven't seen each other in 2 months, Yao. The next time we can finally meet will be 3 months from now." He undid China's tie, trailing kisses along the silken neck. "I've missed you."

"I-Ivan," China stuttered, his tongue becoming nothing more than a useless lump of meat in his mouth. Russia was getting better at seducing him. The blond's lewd actions played on China's physical senses while his sweet words of want filled the other with desire and a need to protect.  
China could feel his mind and body already prepared to drown into heedless pleasure he knew Russia could give him. He bit his lips, stopping a moan from escaping as Russia's thumb brushed tantalizingly close to his nipple. Two months really was too long for the both of them. He missed the desperation he felt during the sweaty nights of tangled limbs and half torn clothes. He missed the sensation of drowning as Russia's heavy body mercilessly pounded him into the bed. But what he missed most of all, was waking up in the middle of the night to find Russia's sleeping face tucked into the corner of his neck and holding him ever so tenderly.  
However, this was neither the time nor place to have their little reunion.

"Ivan. Stop," China said, pushing at Russia's chest, "We don't have time for this."

Violet eyes glared at the slender man. "You mean you don't have time."

"I'm sorry….Maybe on another occasion." China blushed.

"Not if I have it my way," Russia said, slipping his hand under China's shirt to touch bare skin.

"Ivan!" China shrieked. Infuriating as he was, Russia would never really go through with making love in the middle of a deserted hallway, but China wasn't about to that take chance. When provoked, Russia was one of the most unpredictable persons he knew. "Stop it! I'm serious!"

"Do you think you could really stop me if I want this?" Russia's tease held a threatening undertone.

China's glare answered the offensive question for him.

Laughing, Russia pecked China on the forehead before taking a step back. "I was just joking. Stop trying to imagine 7 different ways to kill me, love."

"If you weren't joking, you would've seen the back of my fist already, _Russia_."

The Northern nation smiled, tucking the other's hand into his arm and began walking. "I'm sorry. Seems I took my joke a little too far. I was just a tiny bit upset when I found out you weren't as excited to see me as I was to see you."

"That's not true!" China objected

"I booked my flight separate from the other Russian representatives because I thought we could finally have some quality time together. How about you, Yao?"

The Chinese fumbled for an answer, "I…I…."

Russia dropped China's hand and feigned being heart broken. "I always knew you were a cold person, but I thought it was only towards outsiders. Am I just considered your play thing, China?" Russia pretended to wipe away the tears in his eyes. "Am I just another warm body to you?"

China scowled. "Stop over exaggerating! You know I considered you as close to me as my siblings. I…just forgot. I'm allowed to be forgetful once every while. It comes with age."

Russia's lips quivered and China sighed, giving in at last to the pitiful act the other nation was putting up. "I'm really sorry." He tiptoed to kiss Russia on his chin. "We can't…you know, today, but come next meeting, I'll devote myself entirely to you alright? All day and night, I'll lavish you with my undying attention. Will that be enough?"

Encircling China's waist, Russia shook his head. "No."

"No?" China yelled, "What do you mean no? What else could you possible want?"

"I want to hold you and kiss you everyday," Russia answered without hesitation, "but since I can't do that, I want to see and hear your voice more often and not just once every 2 months." Russia tweaked China's nose. "It's time you start using instant messaging and learn how to install a webcam."

"Why do I have to-" China started to ask.

Russia cut him off. "And we should set a meeting so we can talk at least once a week."

China gave him a pleading look, already dreading the headache he knew he would have if he even stepped near a computer. "Ivan, you know how much I hate anything involving electronics. Do I really have to-"

"You owe me," Russia stated bluntly.

"Yes, but we can do other things like sending lett-"

"I'm staying two extras day in perverted France because I thought I would spend it with you. Where will you be?"

"But-"

"Have sex with me now or install MSN."

China installed MSN.

In the beginning he was skeptical about this whole venture. No matter what kind of conversations they had through the computer screen, it could never replace the ones they had face to face. There was no body warmth to cuddle to, no shared kisses. It was nothing but a sham of a real relationship. Despite his reservations, China installed the program and bought a webcam to pacify Russia anyway. When the larger, bigger nation pulled the big round eyes on him, he couldn't refuse. It was a weakness of his he knew Russia used to his full advantage. Besides, he already spent money on this. He had to get his money's worth.

As expected, during their 'first date' the first few minutes were beyond awkward. China stumbled on his words, blushing like an adolescent boy taking out his first girlfriend to dinner. He was unnerved by the sight of himself in the corner of the message box. It was uncomfortable watching himself trying to talk to Russia. It never occurred to him how absolutely effeminate he looked compared to the grinning Russian.

Russia, on the other hand, was completely composed. It was thanks to his constant teasing and unchanging demeanor that China soon forgot about being self-conscious. It didn't take long before he started scowling at the other nation and began enjoying himself. By the second date, China had to concede internet dating was a good enough substitute for the real thing.

Now if only Russia would hurry up and get on MSN!

_Ding_

_**Ivan**__ is inviting you to start a video conversation. Do you want to Accept (Alt + C) or Decline (Alt + D) the invitation?_

"Aiyah, finally!" China exclaimed and promptly clicked the accept button.

_You have accepted the invitation to start a video conversation._

An image of Russia dressed in his suit popped up. "Hi, Y-"

"What took you so long? You're late by," China interrupted him and checked the clock, "17 minutes! I could've made tea and be done with it by now!"

"There were minor changes to some documents so I-"

"Do you know how long I waited?" China fumed.

Russia quirked up an eyebrow, wondering if this was a trick question. Didn't China just say how long he was late by? "Um…17 minutes?"

"Exactly!"

Russia smiled, taking no offense at China's childish antics. He actually found it quite endearing when the Chinese shed his mask of indifference and indefinite wisdom. It made it that much easier to read him. "I've missed you too, Yao."

China flushed a rose pink. "What to you mean by 'too'? I never said anything about missing you."

"Ah, then let me correct myself," Russia said unperturbed, "I mean I've missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole entire day."

Russia watched with satisfaction China squirm in his seat, embarrassed by the honest statement. He figured out a long time ago the more open he was about what he thought, the more flustered China became. His love of seeing troubled faces hadn't stopped, but instead intensified thanks to China and his cute overreactions. The whole day while he was working on signing the new documents and going over new legislations, he was already plotting out his next scheme.

"Yao, do you know what I was imagining when I was thinking about you?"

China saw the mischievous grin and eyed Russia with suspicion. "Probably something I wouldn't like…."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I know for certain you'll like it," Russia leaned back into his swivel chair, purring, "After all, you always begged for more when I do it for you."  
"I have a feeling I'm going to regret hearing this," China remarked wryly, but he wasn't overly concerned about what Russia was going to say. By now he was used to most of Russia's outlandish statements in hopes of getting a reaction from him. He was already mentally preparing himself when the Russian popped the question.

"Let's have cyber sex using our webcam, yes?"

"WHAT?" China was so startled from the sudden nonchalant way Russia asked the question, he fell out of his chair. Hurriedly gathering himself up from the ground, China peered at Russia's pleased face from the edge of his desk. "Ivan…you just didn't suggest to me to have s-sex with you through the webcam did you?"

Hands folded neatly in front of him, Russia beamed at the older nation through the computer screen. "Of course I did! I was looking forward to today so I could watch you jerk yourself off."

Disbelief and indignation filled China's body. He gripped the corner of his computer, imagining it was Russia's arms he was breaking. "You bastard. You suggested this whole internet thing just for this didn't you? You sick pervert! I knew you were up to something!"

"Yao~ That's a cruel thing to say," The other nation whined, "I suggested the 'whole internet' thing because I don't like going for weeks without seeing you." Placing an elbow on his desk and resting his cheeks on his hand, Russia winked at China. "Cyber sex is just an unexpected bonus."

"The answer is no, Ivan," China said flatly, "My country doesn't allow sexual material. How do you expect my people to follow the rules if _I _don't?"

"No one will see except for me," Russia reasoned sweetly, "It's not against the law for loving couples to be intimate is it?"

China didn't budge. "People can get fined if they're even caught sex texting so yes, it is against the law."

"But that doesn't apply to you," Russia countered, undeterred, "We're nations. What we're doing is for the sake of both our countries. We're simply reaffirming our alliance."

"Whatever cockamamie reason you come up with, my answer is still going to be no."

Russia tilted his head. He regarded China with interest as he asked him, "Yao, why don't you ever want to try something fun and exciting? You're always prim and proper." The larger nation smiled, baiting the other man. "Always so _boring_."

China's back stiffened. His siblings often used that word to describe him. He was too strict, too old fashioned, too_ boring_ for them to invite him out to go to movies or amusement parks nowadays. It wasn't his fault loud music made his head hurt and roller coasters made him lose his morning meal. How is that even fun? It's just mindless entertainment that'll shave away some of your life. The days are better spent quietly playing xiangqi and guzheng anyway. They better both the mind and soul.

He took Russia's bait. Even if it was true, China still took offense when people called him boring. He wasn't damn it!

"What do you mean?" China huffed out, "I am not boring!"

"I think your unwillingness to try new things constitutes as being a boring, Yao-Yao," Russia said in a lilting, teasing voice.

"Stop it!" China warned, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I am not about to...to…whatever just to prove I'm 'fun'. I know how to have fun and stay morally decent. Unlike _some_ people."

Russia yawned," Are you done with your lecture yet? I almost fell asleep."

Brushing off China's death glare, Russia laughed, "Come on, Yao. There's nothing wrong with this."

"Yes, there is," China replied stubbornly.

Hooded lilac eyes gazed at China with sultry lust. "I haven't touched you in over 3 months now. Watching you bring yourself to completion while calling out my name is the next best thing, don't you think?"

China pursed his lips and shook his head. "The answer is still no, Ivan."

"Stop being a bore, Yao," Russia sighed in exasperation, "No wonder there's a rumor about you being a 4000 year old virgin."

The ebony haired nation inhaled sharply. China stared at Russia stone still as if he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. A second of silence ticked by.

"There's a rumor about me?" The Chinese croaked out at last.

"Yes. Francis and Antonio had a bet about who was the first one to lose their virginity and it escalated from there."

"B-but…Ivan, _you_ should know better that I…I'm not…," China couldn't finish his sentence. He was still too stunned that anyone would even think he was still wet behind the ears. He was 5 millenniums old! He may be a prude, but he had his wild days too! Does no one study Chinese history?

Russia smiled smugly. "Well~ I was going to tell them that when they asked me, but then I realized you were well beyond 4000 years when we finally slept together so that counts as you being a 4000 year old virgin right? You were pretty tight when I-"

"Complete that sentence and I'll castrate you."

Obligingly Russia clamped his mouth shut, but China's threatening gaze didn't diminish the twinkle in his eyes. "So will you jerk off for me now?" he asked innocently.

China glowered, "What does that have to do with this?"

"If you do, I might be inclined to help you stop the rumors," Russia offered graciously.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"I wouldn't say blackmail. Calling it an 'incentive' sounds much nicer doesn't it?"

China slammed his fist down; pens and papers clattered everywhere on the desk. Just because he had some modesty and common sense does not mean he was some innocent, little, weepy virgin. They're all idiots! What happened to decorum and humility, when the world actually made sense? It must be all America's fault; him and his damn Hollywood blockbusters. Sex, sex, sex, and some action packed explosion. What does some little sexual exploit prove to the world? Absolutely nothing!

Clenching his jaw, China mulled over the humiliation that everyone assumed him to be inexperienced in bed. He enjoyed sex like any normal man and he most certainly had good technique, China thought as he glared at Russia's amused face. If he didn't, the larger nation wouldn't demand it of him so often.

Russia was playing him for a fool.

Oh, China knew quite well that what Russia just told him was the complete truth. Most likely the other nations did spread the ludicrous rumor about him. What China held a grudge on was the fact Russia was _enjoying_ this. The sadistic nation enjoyed breaking the news to China the way he did. In fact, he was patiently waiting for China to decide whether to allow the rumors to continue to spread or throw away his pride and spread his legs. Either way, Russia would savor the results.

Frustration and stress made China's head throb. He raised a hand to massage his aching temples when something fell on the floor.

It was Russia's gloves. China sighed, bending down to pick them up. He paused as the leather brushed against his skin- soft, cool, and smooth. China stared at it in wonder, rubbing the material between his fingers- thinking, calculating- when at last a devilish idea entered his head. China smiled. If Russia wanted to play this little game, then he will. He'll prove to the silver haired blond just how 'exciting' he could be.

"Ivan," China breathed the other's name softly, "I would appreciate it if you stop the rumors for me. It's hard to live up to the image of a rising super power if I'm branded as a virgin…."

Russia chuckled. From the way China's golden eyes darkened into amber, he surmised where this was going. "Does this mean I'll hear your pretty voice scream my name tonight?"

Unruffled, China leaned back in his chair and daintily shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe, but you'll have to answer my question first."

"What question is that?"

"Is it because you miss me that you're asking me to do this?" China's voice was mildly curious.  
"I'm interested in how much you saved up, Yao," Russia teased, enjoying their sexually fueled banter, "It's been too long since I last made love to you~"

"Oh, I wouldn't say I've been deprived without you," China replied smugly.

Russia cocked his head. "And what is that suppose to mean, little_ Jao._"

China gave Russia a sphinx's smile, undisturbed by the possessiveness in the Russian's voice. "If you miss me that much that you're…_frustrated_ and looking for an outlet," China cooed, "You should've done what I did."

"Oh?" Russia questioned gently, "What is that I should've done that would better than this?"

China pulled out the gloves from under the desk, holding them up clearly for Russia to see. "Do you remember the time you were going to throw these out and I asked if I could have them?"  
Inch by inch, Russia watched China's slender right hand slip into a glove that was supposedly his. He shook his head, confused. He had no idea where China was heading with this and the smile the other gave him held no clue. "Yes," Russia answered cautiously, "I do remember. Why do you ask?"

"Have you never wondered why I wanted them?"

"I assumed it's because you don't like throwing away things that can still be useful."

"That is true and your gloves have proven to be _very_ useful indeed," China laughed, his eyes beckoning Russia to join in on his joke "Why don't I show you?"

"Show me? Why would I be inter-" Russia stopped talking; China's the throaty moan caught his attention. The larger nation's lips parted from surprise. China couldn't possibly be doing what he thought he was doing. This was _China_ they were talking about. There was no way….

China shivered as a smooth gloved hand ran up his thigh. His eyes drifting close, China spoke to Russia in a dream like tone. "Ivan, do you know what I imagine when I see your gloves?"

Transfixed by China's languid state and flushed pink cheeks, Russia silently shook his head.  
The hand went up a little higher and China bit back a gasp. He took a slow calming breath before opening his eyes. The Chinese allowed himself a small smile, pleased to find Russia's eyes attentively watching him, devouring his every move. Russia was about to find out China was anything but boring. "I think of you."

Russia swallowed, his throat becoming dry. This can't be reality. He must be dreaming. China couldn't be doing this. His mind reeled from the thought. Sure, he didn't expect less from the prideful man to take on his challenge, but he _knew_ China. The older man would complain and whine throughout the whole ordeal until he reached the point of no return. Russia loved watching China concentrate hard in denying the pleasures his body could give him. The more he held back his cries, the more Russia wanted to hear them. He would linger long and hard on China's sensitive body just to try and break him. When the reserved nation's control finally slipped and broke, Russia relished the power of it.

But tonight, China held no reservation. Tonight, he snatched the role of game master from the Russian and would watch the other fail in his own game.

The microphone caught the distinct clink of China's belt being undone. Molten eyes gazed at Russia through long, black lashes. "I think of the time when these gloves belonged to you. I imagine your hands- rough and hard- wearing them." China's eyes fluttered closed and he shuddered uncontrollably as the cool leather dipped below his naval.

"And when I wear them, do you know what happens, Ivan?" China asked breathlessly

Russia opened his mouth, but no words came. Immensely satisfied with the other's stunned expression, China gave a whispery laugh. "I pretend it's you….That it's your hands sending me over the edge. Over and over again." The hand hovered close to his hot arousal. Close- so close China could feel the heat of the glove against the core of himself.

China raised his glazed eyes to meet Russia's on the screen. Amethyst eyes still shone disbelief, but beneath they were filled with lust from China's shameless admission to what he did when loneliness set in. However, this would be first time he even wore the gloves, much less do something so demeaning to it.

But a little white lie never hurt anyone.

Violet and golden eyes never leaving one another, China grazed the tip of his cock with the silky, smooth leather. Electricity shot through the slender man's legs from the simple touch. His body grew taut and the groan ripped from China's throat rang loudly in Russia's ears. It was a plea.  
A plea for Russia to stroke him harder.

Clear, thick liquid leaked out from the tip of his cock and coated Russia's glove until its dull surface shone with his lust and desire. His own body fluid made it easy to wrap his fingers around his hard, standing rod. Smooth, sleek, and sickeningly wet, soft leather slid down his entire length. China threw his head back, a stuttering breath caught in his throat. He bit his lips to stem a groan from spilling as images of Russia- his hands, his touch- flashed through his mind.

"I'll tell you a secret, Ivan." Accentuating his actions, China worked his fingers into the second glove, not stopping until his whole hand was encased in the old, tattered thing riddled with memories. He ran an index finger over his lips, his eyes drifting close as he imagined it was Russia he was kissing. His tongue darted out and tasted the fingertip of the glove. It tasted...old. Salty and perhaps a little sweet. It wasn't exactly what Russia tasted like, but when his tongue swept over base the of his knuckle to the very tip of his finger, he could picture it was Russia he was devouring. It was enough to elicit a moan from him as he worked two fingers into his mouth and drenched them with saliva.

He opened his eyes and found violet eyes staring at him wildly. China shrugged his shoulders as if he was embarrassed, allowing one of side of his shirt to fall down to his elbow. "What can I say, I like the way you taste."

"Yao, stop. You're..." Russia couldn't form a coherent thought and could only repeat China's name like a broken recorder. This was going beyond what he expected. He lips parted, but no words- absolutely nothing- could describe the utter state of shock he was in. This side of China he was not acquainted with, it frightened him, but he couldn't look away from the wantonness when it begged for his attention. It pained him to admit that the Chinese had centuries of experience above him, and all of it was being used to entice him now. In the back of his mind, he knew China was just toying with him. He was turning his own game against him, but the raging bulge in his pants could care less if China was playing around or not. Either way, he was enjoying the show all too much.

"Stop? Not when I just got started. " China smiled, a rare naughty gleam in his eyes. The dream like tone, the wet, feverish eyes made Russia twitch in his seat. "You've trained me so well, Ivan. I can't get off anymore unless leather touches my skin."

Russia gulped, pulling at the suffocating scarf around his neck. "Liar. You're trying to provoke me."

"Maybe." China laughed and abruptly stood up from his chair. He titled the laptop just far enough so nothing below his waist was visible. "Why don't we find out?"

Casually, China ran his tongue over his mouth and hummed deep in his throat as he bit his bottom lip. He knew it he was laying it on thick, but the hitch in Russia's breathing made it all worth it. He sighed sultrily, running supple, worn leather down his sweaty chest. His gloved hand played against his hardened nipple and he shivered from the sensation. Suddenly, he pinched his left nipple, twisting it hard. The sting combined with the warm, smooth leather made China whimper Russia's name unexpectedly. "Ivan...Ah, uhn..."

China jerked in his chair, his back strung tight like a bow. Yes...Ever since they declared their devotion to one another, Russia took him with gentle care, treating him as if he was fragile. Perhaps compared to the Western nations, he may seem effeminate and delicate, but there's a reason why he was the oldest of them all. He could stand the pain or whatever else the world had to throw at him. Secretly, he sometimes wished Russia would be a little rough; tear and enter him hard and frantic. He wanted Russia to torture him with nips and pinches; pull and twist his body until he begged for it.

Letting his imagination run wild, China slid his hand down over his stomach and towards his groin. The glove skimmed over his inner thighs, his balls, and the tip of his dripping cock. He wrapped his hand over his arousal and his nerves went numb as he was struck with blinding ecstasy.

China leaned over the desk, panting hard into the mic. He stared into the camera, his hair falling free from its bind; his face flushed pink. Russia's gloves were a little loose on him, making it hard to pleasure himself, but it wasn't the tightness of his grip wasn't what would make him come tonight. It was the glove, the small bit of Russia, touching him, holding him that would give him the release he sought after.

He spread his legs a little wider, the pumps of his fist matching his erratic breathing. The leather glove ran against a sensitive little bump on the underside of his cock and it made him tighten with the exquisite feeling. China's little pants and moans reverberated through the speakers, but he no longer cared about how shameful he was acting. The game he was playing with Russia was erased from his mind as his slipped his other hand down to cup his balls. Squeezing them gently, he slid a finger along the seam until he touched his entrance. Lightly, he rubbed against the tight ring with the tip of his finger and his ass clenched from the sensation. There was a sense of emptiness inside him and his face contorted as if he was in pain. He stroked his cock harder and longer with his gloved hand, but consuming ache inside could only be soothed by Russia filling him.

"Ivan, Ivan," China called out desperately. "Please."

He dipped his finger just inside the tight ring of muscles, gasping from the intrusion. Without lubrication or even Russia's talented tongue to loosen him, it was rough and dry. His body protested, but the glove thoroughly glistened from the fluid leaking from his cock. Careless of the pain, of tearing, he pushed until his finger slid in knuckle deep. China choked back on his sobs, his hand tightening its hold on his cock. It slowly dragged up and down his length with its suffocating grip while leather, hot, smooth and slick, ruthlessly rubbed the little nub inside him.

In broken little voice, China whispered Russia's name over and over, sweat running down his back and torso. He pressed a finger deeper inside, his cock jerking once, twice before a silent cry tore through his body. He arched his back, a spurt of white covering his hands, thighs, and bits of the laptop screen.

China closed his eyes in the aftermath and laid his head down against the pleasantly cool desk. His hair was soak with his sweat and clung to his skin. The intensity of his climax made his ears ring. All he heard was his own heaving breaths and the quiet whirring of the computer engine. When his heart rate finally settled and he was certain he could keep his calm, he looked up to see how Russia liked his performance.

Russia was gone. In his place was a twirling armchair.

"Sonya! Sonya, get over here!" Russia's state of the art mic caught his booming voice and China heard him yelling for his secretary.

Sonya's words were too soft for China to hear and Russia sounded a little bit farther off, but his curt reply made him smile. "Yao and I have unfinished business. Get the private jet ready. I'm heading over to Beijing pronto."

China hoped or rather wished Russia was bringing him a new pair was gloves. The old one was beyond saving at this point. He looked at his hands contemplatively before slipping off the dirtied gloves. He switched off his laptop and sat in his seat for a few moments longer.

It was likely when Russia finally arrived and has his way with him, the new glove probably wouldn't even last the night.

China's lips curled upward into a smile as he looked forward for the "fun activities" Russia had in store for their weekly internet date.

**End**

* * *

This is the original version of Lover's Touch. It stopped right where Yao started touching himself. It wasn't going the way I wanted, so I put it on hiatus to come back later and rewrite it. Three years later, with me having lost interest in it, ~Dewdropmon asked if I had plans to finish it so here it is!

It may have taken 4 years, but it's done! It was based off a fanart. Please go to stars-in-the-lake tumblr and find post **38375921642**

The rewrite, while not exactly how I envisioned it either, has a tad more plot and backstory. If you have time, read it too, for a different perspective ^^


End file.
